


get back, honky cat.

by yamadad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other, Platonic Relationships, Spanking, minor angst like super baby, nothing is romantic, unnecessary amount of western slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/pseuds/yamadad
Summary: “I swear, Samu, yer a worse rider than I thought.”“Actually, I think he’s pretty good. Seeing as y’all managed to get pretty far from town before I caught up.”or when atsumu and osamu steal a horse, nothing good can follow.a western!haikyuu au
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: silver dagger au





	get back, honky cat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BionicOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/gifts).



> this fic contains non-sexual spanking of an adult with the use of a strap.  
> don't like? don't read.
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> title from honky cat by elton john

“Out of all the ideas ya’ve had, this has  _ gotta _ be the worst.” 

Atsumu looks up from where his hands loosely hold the reins, tsking at his twin with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yer actin’ like Kita right now.” Atsumu retorts and gets a matching eye roll, “‘sides, we’ll bring her back ‘fore Yaku even notices she’s gone.”

Osamu scowls, “Tsumu. This is our sheriff's horse. Yer crazy if ya think ya can git away with this and  _ not  _ get yer hide tanned by him.”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop yer yammerin’ and help me unhook her, would ya?”

Reluctantly, his twin gives in and Atsumu rewards him with an arm thrown over his shoulder and a beaming smile — the same one he gives Tooru when he wants an extra drink — and Osamu deflates from beside him. 

“What’s yer plan now, Billy the Kid?”

Atsumu freezes, reins loose in his hands as he tips his hat back with his free hand and smirks. 

“We ride her.”

It would figure that their sheriff’s horse is just as temperamental as its owner, the two of them struggling to even get past the dirt road before she already starts her bucking. 

“Samu!” Atsumu whines as he wraps his arms around her neck, “Ya gotta help me! Yer the better rider!”

His twin growls, “I didn’t wanna take her in the first place!”

“Quit bein’ a damn yella belly and ride her!”

Osamu grumbles but takes the reins from Atsumu with a glare, flinging his leg over to mount the girl better and lets his hand rest on her neck. 

“Hey, doll,” Osamu praises and Atsumu has to hold back a gag, “would ya be so kind as to let us ride ya?”

Figures his brother would sweet-talk a damn horse. 

But it works, oddly enough, and she manages to calm down enough for Osamu to help Atsumu get back on and they’re riding down the dirt road seconds later. 

“How do ya think Yaku’ll react when he realizes his steed is gone?” Atsumu laughs, holding his hat down with one hand while the other grabs the saddle for balance. 

Osamu shrugs and brings her to a canter, “Probably hang up more “Wanted” posters ‘round town, I reckon.” 

Despite being pretty innocent — ignoring the horse-napping — their sheriff seemed to have it out for the Miya twins. Perhaps their self-proclaimed title of “outlaws” has an impact on Yaku because wherever the two of them went, chaos seemed to follow. 

Shortly followed after by the two of them getting their asses whooped. 

But Atsumu wasn’t scared this time, not when they had a good 10 miles on them and the horse was  _ finally  _ cooperating with them. 

“Ya reckon she has a name?”

Atsumu lifts a brow, “What? The horse? Prolly somethin’ tough like ‘Ransom’.”

“She’s a girl, Tsumu. So maybe ‘Rebel’?”

“Geez, Samu, it’s a horse! Why does this matter so much!?”

Osamu shrugs, fiddling with the reins in his hands, “Figured it’d be easier to call her somethin’ ‘stead. Ya don’t hafta be so sour.”

“Fine!”

“Why are ya getting so mad!?”

“Cuz yer so insistent on namin’ the sheriff's horse ‘stead of riding’ her!” Atsumu shouts, arms flailing and almost losing balance, “Yer gonna git us caught if ya don’t go!”

The horse suddenly stops and Atsumu grumbles again, “Samu—“

“Quiet.” Osamu hisses, looking around them with a worried brow, “I heard somethin’.”

“Maybe it was yer damn confidence. Think ya left it back in town.”

Osamu slugs him but doesn’t make a retort, just slowly beckoning the horse to begin its trotting again. 

“I swear, Samu, yer a worse rider than I thought.”

“Actually, I think he’s pretty good. Seeing as y’all managed to get pretty far from town before I caught up.”

Atsumu freezes, Osamu freezes, Rebel — okay, the name’s growing on him — freezes, and they all slowly turn their heads to meet the disapproving eyes of the one and only Yaku Morisuke. 

“Evenin’ sheriff.” Atsumu swallows thickly, glancing at Lev who sits behind him, “Uh, deputy.”

“Howdy Atsumu!” Lev chirps before Yaku’s elbow is pressing into his side and he lets out a whine in protest. 

“Why the hell have y’all got my Rosie?”

Atsumu looks at Osamu, the two silently staring at each other for a good minute before breaking into a fit of laughter. 

“Rosie!?” Osamu chokes out first, pulling his hat back to wipe the sweat from his forehead, “Damn softie, thought it was somethin’ tough!”

“Like Rebel!” Lev chirps up again and Atsumu winces when Yaku pops him upside the head, “Aw… Yaku!”

“Quiet, Lev.” Yaku scolds before turning back to the both of them, “Well? I’m waiting for an answer.” 

Atsumu speaks up this time, “Thought we could git away with it.” He shrugs, speaking so nonchalantly about it that he  _ knows  _ Yaku’s blood pressure is rising, “‘cept Samu here’s a spoilsport and rides too slow.” 

“I told ya I heard somethin’, ya crook.”

“ _ I’m _ the crook? Ya little—“

They still when they hear a shot fire, Atsumu whipping his head to see Yaku pointing his pistol to the sky and Lev covering his ears. It’s just a warning shot, and Atsumu  _ knows  _ he only has blanks, but it’s enough to make his skin crawl and shut his mouth. 

“Get off my horse. Both of you.”

Atsumu clambers down, nearly falling on his ass, as Osamu dismounts in near perfection and moves next to Atsumu, arms reaching up to stretch above his head. 

“Lev, where are the handcuffs?”

That gets Atsumu’s attention. 

“Yaku! Ya aren’t gonna seriously  _ cuff  _ us, are ya?”

It wouldn’t be the first time, it wouldn’t be the last either, honestly, but the last thing Atsumu wanted right now was to go into town and have to wait for Kita to pick them up. 

Oh, hell.  _ Kita _ .

“Aw, Yaku! Kita’s gonna tan us if ya bring us in!”

Yaku laughs, “Oh no, I’m not taking y’all in.”

Atsumu sighs out in relief, watching as Lev struggles to find the handcuffs, only to feel his blood run cold moments later. 

“I’m taking you home.” 

* * *

Atsumu met Kita at the tender age of 12, a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed “rascal” — according to his ma — who was infatuated with his next-door neighbor for months on end. 

Kita was rather offish. Atsumu knew little about him other than the fact that he had a farm, the older boy spending a majority of his time planting vegetables and fruits that his pa brought into town on the weekends, but Atsumu would be lying if he said he didn’t watch Kita when he farmed. 

Maybe it was because he had spent a majority of the years prior only having Osamu, his brother more interested in playing make-believe in their yard than doing anything productive. It was also how he got into farming himself, although not as prominently as his Kita. 

It took a while for him to muster up the courage to introduce himself, Osamu practically shoving him towards Kita when he was elbows deep in soil, and he flushed a bright red when Kita sent a small smile to him. 

“Mornin’.” Kita had spoken so softly, sounded so mature for a 17-year-old, “I was wonderin’ when you would come over.”

“Uh, my name’s Atsumu.” He kicked his foot against the dirt, fingers playing with his shirt, “I was wonderin’ what exactly ya did every day.”

Kita giggled, lifting his arm to wipe the sweat from his face and standing up. He was smaller than Atsumu, shorter, and his overalls were covered in mud and soil. 

Atsumu thought Kita was the coolest person alive. 

“Kita.” His new friend introduced, hand reaching out for Atsumu to shake, “I help my folks on their farm.” 

“Ma won’t lemme do anything to help. Says Samu and I are hellions.” Atsumu pouts, head cocking as he watches Kita move back to continue his farming, “And all Samu wants to do is play out back but I like watchin’ ya do this. Cuz it’s cool!”

Kita hums, “Do you wanna help?” 

Atsumu’s eyes brighten, head nodding aggressively, “Yes!”

It doesn’t take long for Atsumu to get into the swing of things, tiny little hands plucking out weeds as Kita plants seeds beside him, and before long he hears his ma calling for him from the door.

“Tsumu,” he turns his head, Osamu poking his own out with puffed up cheeks, his twin clearly getting to their supper already, “Tell yer friend bye and come eat.” 

Atsumu nods before his eyes light up, rushing towards his ma and whispering something in her ear. Ma hums for a moment before nodding in agreement and Atsumu runs back to Kita, hands in his pocket and head lowered.

“Do ya wanna… wanna eat dinner with us, Kita?”

A routine starts after that. Atsumu goes to Kita’s house bright and early to help the older boy farm and when the sun begins to set, they both head back to Atsumu’s to have a hearty supper. It isn’t until about a few years into their routine that things begin to shift. 

_(Three years later)_

“Atsumu. I told ya to drop it.” Kita barks and Atsumu bristles, hands shoved into his pockets as he the two of them ride down the dirt road that leads back to his wagon — ma kicked him and Osamu out after too many plates were broken, setting up a wagon for the two of them that was conveniently placed right in between their home and Kita’s — and Kita’s farm.

“But I don’t get it!” Atsumu whined out beside himself, turning to face Kita as his friend tightens his hold on Atsumu’s horse, “Why am I gettin’ scolded for ridin’  _ my  _ horse?”

Kita sighs, for the thousandth time, “Cuz your foot is  _ sprained _ , Tsumu. Ya knocked it funny when you and Samu were horseplayin’ in  _ my  _ garden.”

“I just wanted to go see Omi with ya!”

Kita groans, “Atsumu, ya don’t gotta come to the bank with me every time. Kiyoomi’s in charge of my fundin’, it ain’t a pal around.”

Every Friday Kita heads into town to make a deposit at the bank, and every Friday Atsumu joins him. There was no reason for it either, yet Kita had never bothered to tell Atsumu ‘no’ to tagging along.

“But I like goin’ with ya! ‘sides, my foot’s fine.” And to prove his point Atsumu jumps off the horse mid-trot, falling onto the path below and biting his bottom lip so tightly to keep from yelling out that he’s almost certain it's going to start bleeding. 

“Atsumu!” Kita barks and is on the ground beside him in the next second, hands helping him up and holding his shoulders firmly, “Yer gonna make your foot  _ worse  _ before ya make it better ya lunk.”

Atsumu groans and slowly slumps into Kita’s hold, “Yer yellin’ over nothin’.”

Kita’s hands on his shoulders suddenly feel tighter as he’s led to a nearby wooded area, Kita tying his horse up beside it, before his hands are firmly pressed against the tree in front of him.

He doesn’t need to look back to know that Kita’s already tugging his jeans down and he certainly doesn’t  _ want  _ to look back when he hears the telltale sound of Kita fiddling around in his boot.

“Yer kiddin’ me…” Atsumu groans as he hangs his head, “C’mon, Kita!’

Kita certainly was  _ not  _ kidding, not when he’s met with a fierce burn in his rear moments later.

It wasn’t the worst tanning he had ever gotten, but it wasn’t pleasant either. And Kita was  _ scary  _ when he was angry. Atsumu preferred when his friend was quiet and working on his farming, focusing on planting seeds rather than whaling down on his ass with that damn strap of his.

Figured he would be neighbors with the only person in town who wears overalls yet still owns a strip of leather.

Atsumu curses the day he turned sixteen and Kita suddenly decided he was “grown ‘nough” to get a “proper hidin’”

Ma had given up on any sort of discipline for him and his brother, hence the banishment to the damned wagon, and it led to the two of them doing some balderdash schemes. But it didn’t mean that Atsumu  _ wanted  _ to get his hide tanned nearly every time he or Samu goofed up.

He didn’t get a choice though, not when Kita was as quick as a whip and managed to always have that strap of his secured in his boot.

He oughta burn the darn thing.

* * *

The walk back to Kita’s farm feels like a death march, one of Yaku’s hands firmly on his neck while the other’s on Samu’s, as Lev trails behind them with Rosie (Atsumu still gets a kick out of that) and Lev’s own horse.

“Yaku, can’t we talk ‘bout this?” Osamu groans, shoulders slumped and losing all sense of a fight, “We didn’t kill the poor girl.” 

Yaku scoffs, “You stole her and that’s a good enough reason to take y’all to Kita.”

“Kita ain’t our keeper!” Atsumu bites out and stiffens when Yaku’s hand tightens slightly on his neck.

“No? Then how come y’all always go crawling back to him the second you finish getting your asses tanned?”

There’s a beat of silence before Yaku huffs, “Figured. Y’all keep up, I have things to do after this.”

“Yeah! Buddy and Rosie need baths, you rapscallions.” 

“Pipe down, Lev. You can speak up when you remember to do your job right.”

Lev huffs from behind them but doesn’t bother to pose an argument, which is smart considering Atsumu is certain that Lev doesn’t know when to shut it, and fiddles in his bag again in search of the handcuffs he never found. 

The rest of the walk goes in relative silence after that and it gives Atsumu enough time to prepare himself to deal with the inevitable fate lined up for him and Osamu. 

Kita was going to tan their asses, there was no doubt about it. 

Atsumu makes out the faint sound of Muriel mewling as they get closer down the dirt road, Kita’s cat surely by her owner’s side, and it only makes his gut drop down to his knees at the realization of just how close they are to home.

He sends a glance to Osamu, his twin pushing his hat down further over his eyes in a sign of defeat, and Atsumu wants to slug the son of a bitch for not offering any moral support.

He doesn’t get to lay a hand on him, not when he sees Kita already rounding towards them with his hands shoved into his pockets and his cat trailing after as though she’ll miss out on the action if she stays by the farm.

“Sheriff,” Kita greets, already eyeing Atsumu and Osamu, “is there an issue with my boys?”

_ My boys.  _ Atsumu groans at the implication and shoots a glare.

“We ain’t yer kids, Kita.”

Kita’s hand is moving to pop against his rear before he can get another word out, Yaku releasing his hold on his neck and practically shoving him to Kita who doesn’t hesitate in gripping onto Atsumu’s arm and bringing him closer.

“Samu. C’mere.” Osamu shuffles over, glaring at the ground like it's the source of all their hell and Atsumu stiffens in Kita’s hold. 

“Why does he getta move on his own? Why am I bein’ tossed around like some prized heifer.”

“Cuz ya like to run and I ain’t chasin’ ya.” Kita responds without missing a beat before turning to Yaku and Lev, “Thanks for bringing my boys home, I’ll be sure to tan their asses for this.”

Even though he knew it was coming, Atsumu still finds himself whining and tugging away from Kita who, in turn, just lets his hand pop down again.

“This is all yer fault!” Osamu barks out after the longest silence he’s had, “I told ya we shouldnt’ve taken the damn horse.”

“ _ My  _ fault? Ya no-good lunk, yer the one tryin’ to sweet talk the damn thing in the first place!”

“Cuz ya can’t ride for nothin’!”

“Boys.” Kita whistles and Atsumu whips his neck around to meet Kita’s blazing eyes, “Shut yer mouths.”

Atsumu exhales deeply, sending a glance over to Yaku who still seems to be so interested in this entire shindy he and Osamu had going on, and he glares.

“C’mon, let’s get it over with.” Kita beckons and starts guiding him and Osamu towards the fence surrounding his land.

“O-Outside? Right here?”

Kita sends him a look, eyebrow raised, “Yer gonna act up around Yaku then yer gonna take yer tannin’ in front of him.”

“But—”

“But nothin’, Tsumu. Drop yer britches and bend over the fence. You’s well, Samu.”

Atsumu grumbles but gives in anyway, Kita releasing his arm and reaching down into his boot to pull his strap out as he and Osamu manage to unfasten their belts and shuck their jeans down to their ankles. 

Muriel, the darn traitor, suddenly realizes the action is less fun than before and she trots back to Kita’s farm; leaving the two of them at Kita’s firm hand. 

“I’m sorry again, Sheriff.” Kita apologizes as he rests his hands on both his and Osamu’s lower back, “I’ll make sure these ruffians don’t act a fool ‘gain.”

The swish of Kita’s strap cutting through the air makes Atsumu tense and it takes a few seconds for him to realize it’s actually connected with his rear, a sudden burst of pain making him howl out loudly. He cranes his head to Osamu, his twin matching his agony and letting his boot stomp against the dirt.

“Y’all call yourselves these outlaws, claim yer these ‘bandits’.” Kita snips as he brings the strap down again and Atsumu bites his tongue, “Yet all y’all do is cause trouble for everyone, includin’ yer sheriff.” 

“‘s all in good fun, Kita! We just rode his horse, honest!”

Kita huffs and Atsumu lets out a groan when the strap falls again, “And how’d y’all  _ get  _ his horse in the first place?” 

There’s a beat of silence and Kita meets it with another lash, “Exactly. Y’all stole her, didn’t ya?”

“Stealin’ is a pretty big accusation, Kita.” Osamu mutters, “Yaku shoulda tied her up better.”

“What did you say, you little—”

Kita raises his hand towards Yaku, strap resting limply in his hand and Atsumu swallows thickly when he feels it brush against his exposed thigh.

“Y’all don’t getta talk anymore.” Kita informs, “Yer just gonna keep yer traps shut and take yer hidin’. Clear?”

Atsumu nods and lets out a whine when the strap falls again, “I said,  _ clear _ ?”

“Yessir.” 

Kita hums out a ‘good’ before he sets back into his rhythm, alternating between Atsumu and Osamu and not slowing down even when Atsumu feels his legs buckle from under him and Osamu stomps the ground for the fourth time. 

“How many times have y’all been in that dump?” Kita asks as the strap falls again, “Far too many for bein’ only  _ twenty _ .”

“It ain’t—”

Kita brings the strap down again, “I said hush, Atsumu. Y’all’ve been in trouble too many times and every time it’s  _ me _ havin’ to bail ya out.” 

“It ain’t our fault ma left!”

Kita freezes, “Atsumu, y’know that ain’t what I mean.”

“Then what  _ do  _ ya mean? That ma got too tired of us bein’ in the house and sent us to a darn wagon? That she figured bein’ anywhere else but here was better? That her own sons were too much effort? We get it, Kita, we ain’t perfect, and we don’t need ya to keep sayin’ it every time we screw up.” 

“Tsumu, c’mon now.” Osamu whispers from beside him, his eyes bloodshot, “It ain’t a big deal.”

Despite the way Kita tightens his hold on the both of them, he doesn’t bring the strap down again and Atsumu cranes his neck back to see Kita looking so sullen.

“K-Kita?”

“I know y’all didn’t have it easy growin’ up, but I… I wanted to help y’all. To be there when yer ma wasn’t and make y’all feel welcome at home. At  _ my  _ home.” Kita sighs out, “And when she left, yer ma, I wanted to take y’all in and give ya that homelife ya never really got growin’ up.”

Atsumu always blamed his ma for the way he and Osamu turned into these “outlaws'' after she left them, his twin sharing the same opinion — though far less vocally — and the two of them turning to each other when things got hard. They were always supporting each other, Atsumu teaching Osamu how to shoot and Osamu teaching him how to ride, and things were  _ fine _ .

Sure Kita had always been there for them in his own way, their neighbor of so many years bringing them fresh vegetables and inviting them over for dinner, but Atsumu had always thought it had been out of obligation. Out of the fact that Kita was just  _ that  _ nice. 

He had never realized it was because that for the first time in his twenty years of living that he actually had someone caring about him, about  _ them _ . 

“And I’m sorry if me takin’ care of y’all upset ya but I  _ care  _ ‘bout the both of ya and it tears me up every time ya end up in a jail cell or get dragged home by our sheriff every darned week.”

“We’re sorry, Kita…” Osamu wheezes out before Atsumu can fully register everything, shooting his twin a look, “We don’t mean to cause ya trouble.”

Atsumu nods, foot scuffing the dirt and hands tightening against the fence ring, “Honest.”

“I know, boys, I know. But it ain’t just me though, y’all know that.” Kita’s gentle nature vanishing as quickly as it arrived, “Think about how ya ended up here.”

And honestly, Atsumu really doesn’t want to. He isn’t entirely sure if Yaku and Lev are still sticking around even anyway and he doesn’t even bother to check, it isn’t worth it at this point.

“Y’all need to finish this tannin’,” Kita informs, reaching for the strap again and Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut, “and then, we’re gonna talk.”

Atsumu readjusts himself over the fence and turns to Osamu, hand reaching out to squeeze his for a brief moment before moving back to hold onto the fence once more. He lets out a deep breath and steels himself, bracing for the remainder of his whooping.

“Thank y’all, for behavin’.” Kita lets the praise slip and it’s enough to make Atsumu relax against the fence before the strap falls. 

Kita was never one to lecture during this, he typically did all his talking before and after and it gave Atsumu — and the occasional Osamu, his twin seemed to get it far less — a chance to catch his breath and his thoughts.

So hearing Kita start his scolding even as he’s still bringing the strap down has Atsumu reeling, 

“Are y’all gonna do somethin’ like this again?”

He shakes his head frantically, hat falling to the ground amidst the chaotic motion and he doesn’t bother to pick it up, just keeps his hands gripped on the fence as Kita brings the strap down again before alternating to Osamu.

“I asked y’all a question.”

Atsumu squeals — literally  _ squeals  _ like a damn pig — and stammers out a response, “W-We won’t, Kita! Ya don’t hafta worry ‘bout it!”

He’s met with a hum before Osamu lets out a matching squeal, “Yeah! Honest, we won’t!”

“I’ll see y’all to it.” Kita brings the strap down twice more after that, matching licks for both Atsumu and Osamu, before the strap is being pushed back into his boot and warm and familiar hands rest on Atsumu’s lower back, “‘right, y’all redress. We still needa talk.”

* * *

Atsumu squirms on the couch as Kita hands him a mug of coffee, Osamu matching his movements and grumbling under his breath, before he deposits himself between the two of them. Muriel jumps up the second Kita situates himself, the cat curling up on Kita’s lap and nuzzling her face into his overalls as he hums into his mug.

“So... “ Atsumu tries to break the silence, coffee long cold in his chipped ceramic mug, “Reckon yer wonderin’ why we took his horse?”

Kita sends him a look, “Naw, ya think?”

Osamu snorts from the other end of the couch, hands wrapped snugly around his own mug, “Atsumu had the idea, never told me why.”

“Ya didn’t  _ have  _ to help.” Kita drawls, “Yer as troublesome as him, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Atsumu lets out a low sigh, fingertip pausing in its tracing against the rim of his mug, “Y’all remember Cisco?”

There’s a beat of silence, “Ya mean the horse from when you were a boy?” 

He nods, feeling his cheeks flush a similar red to what must be the state of his poor rear, “Did y’all... Did y’all ever notice that Yaku’s horse favors her?”

“Who? Rosie?” Osamu snorts, “What’s that gotta do with anythin’? Horses look alike, Tsumu.”

“I’m gettin’ there, ya dunderhead.”

“ _ Atsumu _ .”

Atsumu sulks, turning his attention back to his mug, “Anyway… When I saw her standin’ there I- I thought ‘bout Cisco ‘gain and it made we wanna ride her.”

“Tsumu.” Kita’s gentle demeanor returning, “If ya wanted to ride a horse ya coulda  _ asked _ . Ya know I have some.”

He shrugs, “It’s funner when ya loot the sheriff though.”

“Y’all really are a couple’a kids.” Kita groans, “Yet ya wonder why I call y’all ‘boys’ so much.”

Atsumu can see Osamu roll his eyes from out of the corner of his own, “Ya always act like our pa or somethin’. Why  _ do  _ ya call us that?”

“Cuz y’all are my boys.”

The room goes silent again, Muriel letting out a yawn as she readjusts on Kita’s lap and Atsumu sniffles.

“Damn sap.” Osamu sniffs, sending a glance towards Atsumu as he finally lifts his head from his mug and sees his twin’s eyes filling with tears, Kita smiling softly down at Muriel, “Ya can’t get rid of us. Yer stuck with the two of us 'til we die, y’hear?”

Kita looks up, each hand moving to rest on both his and Osamu’s thighs as he nods, “I wouldn’t leave y’all for nothin’.”

And Atsumu believes him. 

Because at the end of the day, Kita’s always there. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, two fics in one week? neither of which are my main series? yeah, sorry.
> 
> lately I've been in a cowboy mood and i can only blame my love flampy for it. so the two of us have created our own little cowboy, western universe involving out haikyuu boys <3  
> a link to her wonderful fic (and the trailblazer to this all) can be found [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035770/chapters/71267709)
> 
> i absolutely adore the miya twins and kita so very much and that's why i wanted to write them as the first fic. their relationship is so very precious and, frankly, it's all i think about anymore.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos/comments<3
> 
> \- bee


End file.
